Under The Stars
by Paint Splatter
Summary: “Are you okay Jenny?” he whispered, grabbing my hand from my lap, which made shivers go down my spine. Of course it did… it always did.


**Characters belong to Meg Cabot.  
Storyline to moi, Beautiful Wreak.  
Enjoy**

* * *

Scott looked back at me, and I smiled. Of course I smiled – I was always smiling when Scott was near, no matter what. He made me happy. And well, I haven't been this happiest since well, ever.

Of course I was happy before Scott, but well, he just made me happier. Of course, that's what being in love does to you.

"Are you okay Jenny?" he whispered, grabbing my hand from my lap, which made shivers go down my spine. Of course it did… it _always_ did.

Scott was sitting right beside me. We were at his house for a night at the movies – in his living room. We were planning on watching Lord of the Rings. We were already near the ending of the second one. It was a long day.

"Nothing… Just this movie seems longer each time I watch it," I admitted, before turning away, looking back at the screen. Wow, this was going to be harder then I thought it would be. I moved my hand from his hand, and clamped my other hand to it. I didn't want him holding it – not yet at least.

It was 6 months after Scott and I first started dating after Kwangs' spring fling party, and we were still the same unbreakable couple. Our arguments never escalated into anything big, and well, we were _very _comfortable with making out. And well, that wasn't the problem; it was just that _I_ wanted something more.

"Jenny, something is the matter. I know it is, now tell me," he pleaded, moving off the couch so he was in front of me, blocking the television screen.

Although I knew what was happening from listening, I really didn't want to see it. Lord of the Rings wasn't my interests these days; or weeks for that matter.

I sighed and looked at him. He looked as gorgeous as ever and always made my heart contradict in my chest, because well, that's what happened when I thought of him, looked at him, or touched him. I shook my head, and cleared my throat.

"Scott, do you know maybe… want to come camping with my family?" My face was flushed, and I was embarrassed. Of course I was. I chickened out for what I was going to ask him. But I was supposed to ask him if he wanted to go, just not right now.

And he noticed that, because Scott knows when I'm not telling the whole truth, or when I'm lying. He just does. He paused, looking at me, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, if I'm allowed to go. But, I think I'll be able to. My Dad likes your parents," he smiled now, his smile big. Good, he wasn't going to ask what I wasn't telling him; yet.

But I knew he was going to; because it was just what he does. I smiled back, relieved he didn't mention it. I don't know if I would be able to handle it just yet.

The music from the television told us the movie was over. _Thank god _I thought to myself. These movies were definitely not keeping my attention, and therefore my evening wasn't that great. Of course, being with Scott was great and all, but usually I liked doing something I liked.

Scott must have noticed my face, because he threw back his head and laughed. "How about I make you some supper and then when my Dad gets home, we can ask about camping, and then, I'll drive you home?" I nodded my head, happy. His cooking was _always _delicious.

Later that evening I was glad I didn't mention the subject I was dreading, but anticipating at the same time. Dinner was wonderful as usual, with Scott making me the best spaghetti I've had in awhile, and his Dad saying yes to camping, but the fact that when he drove me home, he still didn't mention what I was trying to get around to. I appreciated it also. Gosh, I love him.

When I got inside, my Mom noticed me first.

"Did you ask him?" she had a notebook in her hand, and a pencil in her other hand. I was startled. _How would she know? Is it that obvious?_ I brushed my hair through my hair, feeling my face flush, and knowing it was noticeable. Damnit!

"Err…," I mumbled, taking off my shoes, dreading looking at her. She let out a laugh, unaware of my uncomfortable ness.

"Camping Jenny; you know we need to know if Scott can come," she asked, moving towards the kitchen, motioning me to follow. Thank god she didn't notice my awkward ness.

I picked up my packsack and followed her. Oh yeah, camping. That made more sense. Definitely a lot more sense. I shook my head, trying to get the flush to go down, if that was even possible.

"Oh yeah, I asked him, and he asked his Dad, and he's allowed to come camping. He even asked if he was able to you know, cook a meal for us when we are there." I shook my head, and smiled. Of course he would want to do that.

My Mom looked at me, and smiled, before writing it on her paper. "Well, we are leaving in a couple days, so just give him all the information, will you?" I nodded, before moving to get to my room. I really needed to get there, fast.

"I can't believe you are bringing him camping, and not me!" Trina shouted, which wouldn't be that bad if it was in person, but well, this was on the phone, and it went _directly _into my ear.

"Geez Trina, a little quieter, why don't you. And you know I would've brought you, but you were the one that insisted that Steve and you were going to be doing stuff," I shook my head, and looked over my wardrobe. I had to start packing my stuff, so I wouldn't rush tomorrow morning, before we had to leave.

Yes, Scott and I were going camping with my family tomorrow. And it was going to be fun, because time with Scott was always fun. And exciting, and pretty, and well, anything else you can describe that was happy. Yes, I was a girl in love; a girl in love who was well, trying to get her boyfriend to sleep with her. Yeah… that's what fairy tales were made of.

"Oh my gosh, you are going to have _so _much fun. I mean, you can't go swimming due to it being kind of cold, but you can still enjoy the nice weather that is still here, you know?" I smiled at what she said, and grabbed a couple more clothes. That's it, I was done. Didn't take me long to pack.

"I know, I know. It would've been fun if you could've came too, but you know, my parents only said one friend, and the fact that you couldn't come, and just… you know," I mumbled, looking over my room, and settling through the window. I could see Trina doing her nails, with the phone cradled at her shoulder and ear. So carefree… So not trying to plan a way to her boyfriend to have sex with her.

Of course she wasn't like that. Steve was willing enough to do it with her, and she didn't even have to ask. It just happened for her. I was jealous. Scott and I stopped before anything big could happen like that, but it was still on my mind.

Rawr, I was like a creepy old man.

A tired creepy old man. I let out a yawn.

"I have to let you go Trina; I'll probably call you tomorrow morning before I leave. Or you know, before Scott comes over." I was already settling in for bed. My teeth were brushed, my hair was also, and all I had to do was fall asleep. But I knew I wouldn't; not yet anyways.

Trina agreed, but only if it wasn't too early, and that I have fun. 10 minutes later, Scott called. _Oh no._

"Hey, Jenny?" his voice was soothing, something I wanted to capture, to put in a bottle, and keep it to listen to later.

"Yeah, hey Scott," I replied, my face looking up at the ceiling, my mind racing. Of course it was; I was _nervous._

"I know it's late and I'm going to see you in 6 hours or so, but I was just wondering about the sleeping arrangements for camping."

I froze; literally. It felt as though someone through cold water all over me. But of course they didn't. I was still in my bed, warm… But kind of not.

"Oh ah, well, it's either you sleep with my brothers or me," I replied, my voice shaking. Damn. Why did I say it like that? I shook my head, my face flushing with embarrassment. Of course it was, I always do this to myself.

"Well, the choice seems easy, obviously you," he replied, and I could hear the smile on his voice. I smiled into the phone, and said yeah. Of course I would. What else would I say?

"Good night Jenny. See you in the morning." He whispered, and I could hear his breathing, waiting for me to hang up. Of course, that's how it always was.

"Good night Scott," I replied back in return, and hung up, with a smile on my face. Camping wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
